Typically, end users find that a colored or dark background is most effective for overhead slides and transparencies. Generally, the background, foreground and text are all printed onto a document at the same time by a printer. However, the printing of background colors onto documents requires a great deal of ink and printing time. It would save ink and printing time if the printer did not have to print the background color onto every slide or transparent document.